


Pleasureful

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And black coffee, F/F, Its cute and wholesome, Let it be I guess, One-Shot, Smut, Tagging is always crap, Trees are your actual worst enemy, Wholesome af, With a Side of Smut, cute shit, idk - Freeform, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "I thought I was the cute one."The giggle from Ty Lee made Azula huff as she had collapsed against her. A tired look resided in her golden eyes as her hands were wrapped around Ty Lee.





	Pleasureful

**Author's Note:**

> ~Ciao! 
> 
> First Avatar: The Last Airbender, one-shot. Don't take my head off eh? I have a roleplay going with a fellow partner, so there will be plenty more where this came from. If people actually find this enjoyable, lemme know in the comments and I'll be glad to come up with more stuff. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Lupus

Rubbing two fingers against her temples, Azula let out a small groan as she walked through the halls of the palace. Her golden eyes scanned each corridor around her, the dark maroon poles casting shadows that could almost be mistaken for assailants in the night. The moon was shining gently into the opening before her as her feet connected with the plush grass of the palace garden. Sighing into the cool air, as she breathed in the fresh scent, she was quick to let it go as her eyes looked up to the moon. While her power came from the sun and not the moon, there was a steady balance between the two she always admired. Her time spent practicing when she had been younger was normally at night. Gold orbs scanned the familiar trees she had scorched as a child ad the still recovering patches of grass. A small smile curled at her lips for a moment before she allowed her walk to bring her to the small bridge that rested over the pond in the garden. As the nightly breeze blew by, Azula let out a breath as she brought herself to lean over the edge of the bridge. Her chest pressed against the cold wood and from how thin her robe was, it was a bit unnerving as she came to fix her posture. Straightening her back, the Crown Princess let her head drop back for a moment as she came to untie her hair. Despite still being on alert within the palace garden, she supposed at one point or another she would have to relax. Running her hands back through her black locks, a sigh left between her lips once more before she came to look back at the pond beneath her. The reflection of the moon could be seen shining back at her almost as bright as the sun. It was beautiful to say the least. Despite the lack of power it granted her, she kept her eyes on it, relishing in the serenity it brought before her head turned downward for a moment. 

The crunch of a leaf. Such a simple sound could carry such a heavy weight as she tensed. Her golden eyes closed for a moment, trying to take in a deeper sense of her surroundings. Surely, whoever was approaching her was no threat, but whoever they were clearly didn't want her to know. Her want to humor them would suffice her childish knack, but it was placed lower than her standard for safety. Turning around, just as she had done so, she was granted with nothing. Thin air swirled around her as she raised a brow, narrowing her eyes at the grass and fraying flowers around her. Autumn was upon the world, left and right flowers would die and there wouldn't be much they could do to keep them alive. It simply could just be a trick of the wind, but Azula knew that there was a chance someone was in the gardens with her. Occurring to her that she was no longer alone, Azula unfolded her arms. Her two fingers pressed together quickly, a faint blue lightning dancing within her iris' as the bolt shot forward at a tree. The panicked yell that followed it made her grin as she started forward, ready to take on whoever dared disturb her in her garden. As she rounded the corner of the large cherry blossom tree, when she was met with two hands going into the air, and the swaying brunette locks of a familiar immature face, she rolled her eyes as she lowered her stance. 

"I didn't know the tree was an enemy now too.. Guess I shouldn't have been standing so close to it." 

Backing away from Azula, Ty Lee looked at the cherry blossom tree, resting her hand on the area that was blackened by the lightning's impact. Her earthy brown stone eyes looked between the tree and the Fire Princess before Azula's small laugh brought her out of her fear ridden state. Hearing the girl's laugh was always something that brightened Ty Lee's mood. It was a rare sound to hear, so she relished it when she could. 

"It said some mean things. I couldn't exactly let that go." 

Holding back laughter was something Ty Lee was never capable of. A laugh left out into the air as she placed her hand gently over her lips, giggling as she started walking forward. Azula's sense of humor may not be the greatest, but she most definitely did try. It was enough for Ty Lee to see the serious girl make an effort. Her arms gently came to wrap around Azula's waist as she brought the girl into a hug, the small hum from Azula made her straighten a bit as she nuzzled her head gently into the girl's neck. 

"Long time no see." 

As they pulled out of their short embrace, Ty Lee adjusted her nightly attire, fixing the small crop top that she wore to bed. Her shorts remained untouched as she smiled to the raven haired girl. Azula simply smiled in return. Nights like this tended to be her favorite. 

"I just saw you an hour ago during briefing." 

Ty Lee giggled as she followed Azula's slow walk back to the bridge. The wind swept through the area, carrying the sweet smell of dying flowers. Doesn't sound sweet in her head, but the smell was welcomed all the same. Along with that simple gust of wind, Ty Lee found herself staring. It was impolite and she more than knew manners when it came to working alongside the Fire Princess, bu with her back turned to her, she did as she pleased. Her earthy stone gaze traveled along Azula's legs as the wind pulled her nightgown to the side ever so much. It wasn't much, but any skin seemed to excite the girl as she followed after the princess. 

"That was the point." 

Assuming her former position, Azula rested herself back against the cold white wood that rimmed the bridge. Her eyes returned to looking at the moon's reflection before she tensed momentarily. The cold wood was something she couldn't stand, she should've folded her arms and placed them atop of the railing as she had done before, but her chance to do so was cut short as Ty Lee must've noticed her tense state.

"Let me." 

Feeling arms gently wrap around her beneath her own arms, a small gasp left Azula and she almost rammed her head back into Ty Lee's chin as she felt the girl's arms fold neatly beneath her breasts. She mustn't have a clue if Azula was being honest with herself. It was a simple gesture to help her against the cold and it was working..  _It's helpful, sure.. But my personal space is being invaded and I can hear my heart beating throughout my head.. Wh-.. I-I don't understand why.._

"Is that better?" 

The warm breath she felt against the top of her head made her bite the inside of her cheek as she felt her face burn. Ty Lee was a naive girl, that was for sure. Her actions could be justified completely seeing as she lacked competence and intelligence here and there. Skilled, yes, smart with people, yes.. Perhaps she was simply just making a big deal of the entire situation. Azula dropped her head for a moment as she kept her eyes on the moon, her breathing quickening for a moment as she tried to calm herself. She was unsure as to what any of this was.. why she felt like this.. They were just close, there was nothing new about that. Ty lee hugged her all the time! That was just how the childish girl was. This was just a backwards hug.. Where Azula didn't have to reciprocate the embrace.. She could simply just relish in the feeling..  _Relish in the feeling of hands neatly folded beneath her breasts.._

At last, Azula realized she couldn't really form words. The nod of her head would have to be enough of a response to the acrobat behind her. It might not be polite, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Something held her back.. Albeit, she wasn't sure entirely what held her back, she would give into it if it meant not having to speak. Azula enjoyed the sound of her voice no doubt, it was beautiful and intimidating at times, something she enjoyed greatly about herself. At the given moment though, silence was something far more favored. 

"I'm glad! It's a pretty chilly night. You're always so warm.." 

The words alone made Azula smile.. Ty Lee's voice was soft and carried on the wind so gently. When she felt the girl's chest press against her back though, Azula tensed. Her senses went haywire for a moment as she fought to calm herself, her fists clenching over the railing for a moment as she opted to lean back into Ty Lee's body. It was involuntary, that would be her defense. Her head pressed back against the performer's neck and Ty Lee didn't seem bothered at all as she let out a small giggle. Azula wasn't entirely sure what to make of that.. She would have assumed the girl to pull away by now..  _Don't be ridiculous. She's loyal to you. If it means keeping you warm, she would've stripped and given you her clothes as an extra layer if only you pleased._ The thought rang through Azula's head and she bit her tongue at it, frowning at the feelings she still strove to understand. 

"I-I suppose I am. Being a firebender, my blood always runs warm." 

Ty Lee giggled at that. It was true no doubt, but as she fixed her arms beneath Azula's chest, she placed her head atop of the younger girl's. Her earthy stone gaze looked to where she assumed Azula had been looking. The moon was beautiful tonight, she could see why the Fire Princess was so interested in it. What she couldn't see was why Azula had stuttered. She knew her senses were a bit off and she was a bit tired to comprehend things properly, but when it came to Azula she was always observant. The way she tensed in her grasp, stuttered without the winds cold breeze rushing by.. Something seemed off about the powerful girl.  _Hm.._

"I suppose it does! Does that mean all firebenders are as warm as you? Or is it just because you're hot?" 

With wide eyes, that was when Azula turned around and pushed the girl away. Ty Lee stumbled back a small yelp with her movements as she felt her back collide with the other railing. Looking back at Azula with wide eyes, when she saw an equally timid gaze, her own widened even more. That wasn't right at all. Azula was never scared..  _Wh-What did I do?_

"Did I say something wrong? I-I'm so sorry!: 

Scrambling to fix her posture it wasn't until she saw the blush on Azula's cheeks that she thought she had it figured out. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment and she took a small step forward, watching the way Azula tensed. Ty Lee held her ground, opting not to move. She didn't think she was scaring Azula, the Fire Princess could take her down with one finger! Two if she wanted to.. Three if she was on her bad side.

Realizing her actions came slow to Azula. She had pushed Ty Lee into the railing and her hand went up as if she was supposed to be ready to fight. Her eyes were full of fear and she hated that she showed it so clearly. It was unlike her. No one was supposed to show fear. She was going to be the Fire Lord someday, there was no way in the world she would get there by showing fear. Swallowing it the best she could, her back straightened and she felt her face burning as she looked at Ty Lee for a moment. The timid gaze she was met with made her frown for a moment as her blush only deepened, looking away quickly, she turned her back on the girl as she looked back to the moon. Maybe it would calm her racing heart.. At least she hoped it might. 

"I-I'm sorry.. Something must have came over me. I swore I heard something, I was just making sure no one else was with us." 

The life fell from her tongue as quick as any other had before. It was quick, but maybe not as convincing as she would have liked for it to be. She knew she could have thought up anything else, and her stuttering through her first sentence hadn't helped her case.. Ty Lee was different from every other person though.. Azula was sure she wouldn't question her. Her loyalty was too great.. Her fear a bit too strong..

"Oh. Okay! I was just sure I did something wrong. Nice to know that I didn't!" 

It was just like that, nothing seemed to matter from before. Going to turn back around, she hadn't realized how close Ty lee had been. A gasp left between Azula's lips as she felt hands connect with her chest. More than likely Ty Lee had been going to assume their former position. Instead.. T-This happened.. Widening her eyes as she looked down at the girl's hands, Ty Lee didn't know whether or not to take them off of her or keep them there. Fear ran rampant throughout her head as she looked from Azula's chest up to her golden eyes. Azula looked right back at her almost in a similar manner as if she would have some sort of idea or explanation as to what the hell was going on. When no one spoke up, Ty Lee knew she had to break the silence in some way, shape, or form. 

"I-I did't mean to at all. I-Um. I was just going to go back to how we were before! And, and, well.. Um.. You turned around and.. And now my hands are kinda on your boobs.. Um..." 

Looking down at where her hands rested, a blush spread quickly along Ty Lee's face as she looked back up to Azula, hoping to Agni she wouldn't burn her alive. Ty Lee wasn't even sure if she should be speaking, but she was. Someone needed to say something.  _She_ needed to say something! Azula needed to say something! She was sure she was toast at this point. Her hands needed to get off of her chest, but something definitely held her back. As she looked back into Azula's eyes, she simply waited for her to tell her what she wanted at this point. 

"Th-They're really nice?" 

The laugh was felt more than heard as Azula's chest vibrated against Ty Lee's hands. The performer smiled at that, grateful that she seemed to break the tension between them. If there had been any..

"I know they are." 

Chuckling at her own words, when she felt Ty Lee slowly press her fingers into her clothed flesh, the small whimper that left her made her body shiver as she pressed her back into the railing. She was far from stupid when she felt her body burn. The feelings may be foreign to her and she had yet to understand them.. But something told her she would understand them soon enough. 

"D-I... Uh.... Sh-Should I? I-I'm gonna just take these back..." 

Taking her hands off of Azula's chest, Ty Lee's face was as red as it could possibly be. Taking a small step away from the Fire Princess her eyes burned with fear and something else that Azula couldn't quite put her finger on. Frowning at the fact that Ty Lee was so scared, Azula thought to step forward, but she held her ground as she watched Ty Lee back off of the bridge.  _She truly is that scared of me..._

 _"_ I-I'm going to go to my room.. I'll see you tomorrow, Azula!" 

Just like that, Azula watched the girl sprint away. The minute she rounded the corner into the palace, Azula let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her golden gaze burned with something as she turned back around. What that was remained a mystery to herself, but as she ran a hand up her side, she couldn't help but stop it gently over her chest, exactly where Ty Lee's hands had rested.. Exactly where it had squeezed her gently.. Her head dropped for a moment as Azula looked at the pond before her, the moon growing higher in the sky as she slowly turned around to look back at the garden entrance. 

What just happened.. It wasn't something she was against. Sudden of course, but the way Ty Lee had left so quickly was probably what upset her more. The girl was abrupt, but Azula was known to be unpredictable when it came to her moods. Frowning at the idea, she muttered incoherently to herself as she slowly walked off of the bridge. A faint head fled through her system as the wind blew by. There was no way she would leave this untouched.. Something was going to have to be done about it.. Even if she were to lose sleep over it.. The feeling that was pulling at her heart was becoming almost unbearable.. 

* * *

"Ty Lee, we--"

The minute the door opened, Azula froze. Her eyes widened and she closed the door with her foot quicker than the speed of light as she looked at the scene before her. It wasn't in a million years she thought she would ever walk in on such a scene. Golden eyes darkened for a moment as she backed into the door, clearly unclear as to what she was going to do about this. 

Ty Lee looked back, her stony brown gaze seemingly looking tired, but timid as she slowly came to close her legs. Her fingers slid out of her with a small whine and when she watched Azula's head turn back to her at the sound, a wave of heat ran through her system. This was definitely unexpected..

"Should I apologize for interrupting or were you finished?" 

Shaking her head quickly, Ty Lee was quick with her movements. Her panties were slid back up her legs as she grabbed the blanket quickly, throwing it over her. The entire time she was unaware of Azula's intent gaze on her body. She could feel a burning sensation, and as she looked up from her fear ridden state, the candles in the room flickered around her for a moment. 

"I'm done. I just finished, actually... Came just in time?" 

Azula definitely didn't hold her laughter back at that. The pun was more than likely far from intended, but as she walked forward, the tension in the air seemed to die away. Thankful for the reason to laugh, Azula let out a small hum as she nodded her head. 

"I suppose you did. Well done." 

Chuckling in response, Ty Lee shifted on the bed, slowly sitting up straighter as she pressed her back into the pillows behind her. Her smile was timid at most and it wasn't until Azula said something else did she find herself calming down a bit. 

"We need to talk." 

Alright.. Maybe she didn't get to calm down. It was a miracle that Azula simply just let what just happened go over her head as if it didn't.. Ty Lee nodded her head, clearly eager to move on from this entire situation. 

"Of course, what is it?" 

The dip in the bed made a shiver run down her spine for a moment as she watched Azula intently. Something was up.. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or simply get out of bed and run.. 

Azula wasn't entirely sure where to go from there. Her eyes darkened as they looked at the imprints in the bed. Dark lust filled eyes scanned the bed before her as she found herself avoiding Ty Lee's gaze. Although, as she looked up, she gained some sort of composure. It wasn't enough to keep herself calm, but as she moved forward, her hands gently rested on Ty Lee's legs and she felt the girl jump beneath her. She couldn't stop herself at this point.. Her self-control was great any other day, but in that moment it seemed to lack greatly. 

"Why don't I show you?" 

Leaning in, their lips were quick to connect and the whine that entered her mouth made Azula smirk as hands curled in her hair pretty quickly. Smiling at that, she came to straddle the acrobat at her hips, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to relax. It was sudden perhaps, but it seemed to be right. The countless looks they had given one another, flirts going over other's heads, even just silent touches.. If it led to this? Azula was more than happy to oblige with the universe's wants. She was the Crown Princess, it wasn't like she could deny her what she wanted, right? 

A knee pressing against her core was what first made Azula let out a quiet moan as their kiss deepened. Her own hands found themselves tangling in brunette locks as she felt Ty Lee's tongue invade her mouth. Feeling her chest tighten for a short moment, as gentle hands slid down her body, their kiss broke as she realized what was going to happen. Opening her eyes for a moment, a small whine left her as her nightgown was disposed of. Thrown off to the side, it hit something, causing it to crash against the floor below. Despite the loud noise, they both looked to the door then back to one another with a chuckle before they continued as if it never occurred. Hands pressed against Azula's shoulders, urging her back onto the bed as lips began to connect with her skin. Quiet noises left the young princess as she arched into each of Ty Lee's kisses the best she could. Her body was doing its best to press up into the performer's warm lips, but Ty Lee gently pressed her back into the bed. Her look was gentle as Azula had whined against her actions, clearly telling her that it was alright. The reassurance was more than appreciated as a shaky moan left into the room. Ty Lee smiled at that as she swirled her tongue gently around one of Azula's erect nipples. Her smile never faded as a hand rested on her other breast, pressing her fingers gently into the flesh just as she had done before. It never really occurred to Ty Lee that Azula hadn't ever done anything with anyone else. If she really chose to think about it, she wasn't sure to think of who she would've done anything with. Azula could have anyone on their knees in seconds.. But Ty Lee knew she wasn't that type of person. Years of friendship had taught her enough. 

"T-Ty.. Lee.." 

Humming in response, her lips left Azula's breast as she looked back up into golden eyes. Her eyes were more than understanding. Despite them being ridden with lust, her look read that she was willing to stop everything if Azula's heart desired. It seemed to be too much, but she wasn't exactly stopping her.. Slowly leaning down to press a kiss to Azula's lips, when Azula's hand pressed at the back of her neck when she pulled away, their eyes locked, she remained frozen. 

"W-Are you alright..? Is this too much?" 

Shaking her head, when Ty Lee felt a hand rest over her own and slowly guide her down Azula's toned stomach, her eyes darkened evermore as she realized what her princess wanted. Nodding her head for a moment, she kept her eyes locked with Azula's.

"Please.. I've waited too long for you to just tease me." 

Those were words she never expected to hear. Despite her want to freeze and ask Azula to elaborate on that, Ty Lee knew better than to deny Azula what she wanted. Her hands glided down the girl's body, stopping just before the hem to her black panties. An earthly stone gaze looked back into golden eyes that simply pleaded for her to hurry up and get on with it. Waiting was becoming unbearable and the heat that was flooding throughout Azula's system was enough to create a firewall if she pleased. When cold fingers slid beneath her underwear and connected with her bare flesh, Azula couldn't hold back the moan that left her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as they closed. Her head pressed back into the bed gently as Ty Lee's fingers gently rubbed her in slow circles. It was a pace that wasn't too slow, but it also wasn't overwhelming. Azula never enjoyed being gently with herself when she was alone, but this was different.. She wasn't alone for once.. 

"Does it feel nice?" 

Azula found herself unable to properly respond as she simply moaned in response as Ty Lee's pace picked up. Heat was growing below her stomach and as her head nodded she opened her eyes to find earthy brown-gray ones looking right back at her. Her brows knitted together at that as she slowly arched off the bed, spreading her legs more as her arms came to wrap around Ty Lee's shoulders. The older acrobat gently wrapped her free arm around the Fire princess, continuing her ministrations as she gently moved in to kiss Azula. Vibrations were felt throughout Ty Lee's mouth as Azula moaned into the kiss, her fingers continuing their work on her clit. At this point they were soaked. Covered in the girl's juices as she continued to please Azula as she wanted. Deepening their kiss the best she could, her movements faltered as she felt Azula's nails dig at her back. If that wasn't an indication to go faster and finish her off, Ty Lee didn't know what could be. Picking her pace up the best she could with her tiring arm, their kiss broke quickly and a cry sounded throughout the room. Her eyes widened at the volume of how loud it had been, logic telling her to bring Azula against her shoulder as she continued to work on her clit. She was shaking against her as teeth bit into her skin, whines and moans continuing to sound as her hips jerked away from her ministrations for a moment. A small breath left Ty Lee as she slowed he work, stopping completely as she ran her fingers through the girl's folds. 

"I thought I was the cute one." 

The giggle from Ty Lee made Azula huff as she had collapsed against her. A tired look resided in her golden eyes as her hands were wrapped around Ty lee. For how intense that had been, and it was just one go, Ty Lee was surprised. It was pretty clear to her the Fire Princess had just spent her first night ever together with someone, with her.. If that made sense.. She wasn't sure if she should be honored or terrified. 

"You still are. I'm only, 'cute', behind closed doors." 

Chuckling at that, Ty Lee fell back on the bed with Azula in tow, the firebender resting her head in the crook of Ty Lee's neck as the acrobat scrambled to cover them both with the blanket. Her mind was going haywire already. All of this.. In just one night? It seemed surreal.. Perhaps it was a dream.. She supposed she would find out if she woke up next to her lifelong crush in the morning. For now, her arms wrapped around Azula's waist, keeping her against her as she breathed in the ember like smell from Azula's raven locks. It was a pleasing smell all the same as she finally brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean with a small hum. The small sound from her neck made her raise a brow in question before she wiped her wet fingers against the blankets, having gotten what sh wanted off of them.

"Guess we don't need to have that talk.." 

Ty Lee smiled at that, nodding her head in response. 

"Suppose not! I think if it was anything about what happened in the garden... I think this cleared it up, yeah?" 

Nodding her head, Azula hummed against her neck as she still had one question on her mind. Curling into Ty Lee's warm embrace, she hummed as the candles flickered out as she curled two fingers in the air, clearly growing tired of the light they gave off. 

"Although, I do have one question to ask." 

Ty Lee looked down for a moment at that. Whatever it was, she supposed it couldn't be bad, at least not after their nightly activity. She couldn't stop the way fear lingered into her system though..

"Ask away--" 

"What were you thinking about before I walked in?" 

Widening her eyes at that, Ty Lee let out a nervous chuckle for a moment. it was obvious.. Was it not? 

"I-I assumed it was obvious, Azula.." 

Nodding her head in response, Azula shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course it was. I simply wanted to hear you say it." 

A blush grew quickly on Ty Lee's cheeks as she nuzzled her head against Azula's black locks. Her smile never faded as she held the girl closer. It would be a night to remember, that much was for certain.

"Aw.. Didn't know you were so interested." 

The sing song voice to Ty Lee's voice was enough to put her to sleep as Azula closed her eyes, nuzzling into the girl's chest as she yawned. A small hum left her in reply as she felt Ty Lee's grip tighten on her as she pulled her against her. 

"I'm always interested in you.  _You're the cute one, remember?"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 11:36 AM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 1:05 PM


End file.
